


Fear, Jealousy

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," Sean says too, softer than Orli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear, Jealousy

"Viggo!" Orli dashes across the space between them and flings himself at Viggo. He wraps his arms and legs around Viggo, trusting the combined strength of Viggo and Aragorn to hold him up. "I'm sorry," he apologizes when he's done kissing Viggo. "I didn't mean to get us stuck. I wanted to get you something nice for Christmas."

"I don't care about the damn Christmas presents," Viggo growls.

"I'm sorry," Orli says again, pressing his face into Viggo's neck. Viggo sets him down gently and kisses him, not quite an acceptance.

Sean is next, and he takes Viggo gently in his arms. He cups the back of Viggo's head, pulls him down onto his shoulder, and lets him cry.

"I'm sorry," Sean says too, softer than Orli.

Viggo cries and clutches at him, and Sean doesn't say anything else.

***

"He worried about you the whole time," Orli whispers to him when Sean gets up to get them something to clean up with. "I told him you'd be fine, but he worried about you." Orli snuggles closer, seemingly unmindful of the mess of sweat and semen spread across Viggo's body.

Sean comes back and Orli is quiet. He submits easily to Sean's touch and doesn't mind when Sean takes Viggo's other side instead of his.

Sometime after he's asleep, when Viggo's still watching him in the light that filters in through the window, Sean brushes Viggo's cheek. Viggo turns to look at him and accepts the silent invitation. They go to the kitchen, and Sean brews tea. He adds honey until it's almost too sweet.

"We were okay," he tells Viggo, misunderstanding.

Viggo reaches out and takes Sean's hand on the table. "I know. Pasta and chocolate. Orli told me."

Sean smiles a little. "Orli has a wicked mouth. He kept me warm telling me all the things we were going to do to you when we got back."

Viggo's breath hitches a little.

Sean's thumb rubs little circles over Viggo's palm. "We missed you."


End file.
